Arachne
by bookmark101
Summary: A one chapter of the short myth of Athena and Arachne. Written for school.


**I wrote this for school as a short story, and it really is short. We were suppose to pick anything to write about and it had to have everything including a plot along with irony. And me being obsessed with Greek Mythology, I picked the one myth with Athena and Arachne and how I think it could go as. Not very good because it is written in a couple of hours.**

* * *

Arachne

In front of the three ladies laid a gorgeously made quilt. Crafted precisely into stunning patterns of animals, mortals and deities, and other beautiful pictures that no mortal would have time and patience to weave together. Decorated in colors of every kind, and the lining and measurements so straight.

"Arachne, you are so gifted in the art of weaving. This is crafted so magnificently that I don't believe any queen would have anything so marvelous in their wardrobe," said one of the ladies to her talented friend.

"Yes, how did you ever find these colors? I haven't seen any of these around in so many years," the other friend asked baffled.

"I agree! You have Royal Purple Dye in here. It's impossible to get your hands on it unless your _royalty_!" The first friend exclaimed in wonderment, hoping her friend didn't steal any.

Arachne just giggled and replied in a nonchalant way, "I saved most of the colors that were collected just before they all went missing. And as for the Royal Purple Dye, I found it by the harbor, the sailors drop many things and they never collect them."

"Chloe and I would never be able to make such a beautiful quilt. I'm sure it'll stop anyone in their tracks just to look at it long enough to have it forever in their minds," the one friend stated.

"Oh, Sophia, that's not even close to how beautiful it is. I bet it's as striking as the Elysian Fields!" Chloe shouted.

"Not even the Goddess herself of weaving could make a more beautiful quilt than this," Arachne said with confidence.

After that comment, Chloe and Sophia didn't agree like Arachne expected. It shocked them that they were as silent as a sleeping baby, they couldn't believe what their friend just said.

No one ever dared challenged the power of an immortal. And if anyone ever did, they would face consequences no mortal man would ever dream of. Whoever taunts the Gods and Goddess well knows the outcome of the situation. Chloe and Sophia feared for their friend, if Arachne wasn't panicked at all, there was sure to be murder.

"Arachne, are you such a barbaric that you would actually go up against the Goddess of Weaving and Crafts!" Sophia shouted.

"Oh, come on. What is Athena going to do? I mean you have to admit, it's more beautiful that not even she can say I have no right to gloat about it. The quilt came out so great that I can't help but take pride in it."

"Arachne, I dread for whatever comes your way… nothing good," Chloe whispered and got up from the chair on one side of the table. "I would stay longer, but I must go and prepare for dinner."

Sophia got up as well from next to Chloe and gave the same excuse, "I, too, am frightened for your life, Arachne, but it is getting late and I have to go too."

Chloe and Sophia opened the door to the house and walked out, closing the door behind them. Arachne got up and picked up the quilt that was more beautiful than any other made in all of Corinth, even more beautiful than any other in all of Greece. Arachne rolled up the quilt carefully and put it on her bed in the next room.

When she returned to the room she was in before she saw a woman standing in the center of the room with her arms crossed. She wore armor and had a shield that sparkled like crystal clean water early

in the morning, leaning on her left foot, a spear held in her right hand across her brightly patterned armor. Perched on her right shoulder was a brown and tan, graceful owl, taking in its surroundings.

Arachne knew instantly who it was, no need to ask… Athena. And by the look Athena was giving her, Arachne knew once again that it wasn't a friendly look. It was stern, and unyielding, her eyes were filled with not only anger, but jealousy and resentment.

Arachne was too scared to ask what she wanted with her, even though she knew already. But when Arachne opened her mouth to say something, anything, Athena spoke with booming authority, "You dare say that your weaving is better than mine! You think that, you, a mortal have greater skills than me, a Goddess!"

Arachne was shaken into terror that she could never return from. She stepped back, trying to escape, but fell instead, tripping over her own feet.

Athena was outraged and chose quickly what she could do with a troublemaker like Arachne, "Since you are so… _talented_ in the art of weaving, I will alter you into a creature with eight legs, multiple eyes, and the job of spinning a web. You are strained to be like this for as long as you live."

Immediately Arachne's eye sight changed, taking a while for her to get used to the new view of everything being bigger and able to see more than one angle. Arachne was terrified and started to run, she noticed she was a lot faster on the several legs given to her. After finding out another oddity after another, she couldn't stop freaking out.

She saw, or at least tried to see Athena laughing, and as soon as Arachne was changed into an eight legged species, Athena was gone. And at then Arachne knew that she was forever trapped as an arachnid.


End file.
